Dovewing book 5
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: Rose Potter adventures 6 chapters


Dovewing book 5

Chapter 1

Rose mostly was doing homework and housework that summer and loveing Snape too. When Harry was out with Ron and Hermione two dementor's tried to attack them but Harry managed to scare them off fortunatly he was not seen by any muggles but the Minister wanted to expell him and even possibly arrest him. Dumbledore managed to work it all out.

Rose didn't travel on the train Snape brought her directly to school. Because it was the beginning of the school year and they would be sorting the first years anyway Dumbledore wanted to sort Rose again with Dovewing closed he was rather curious as to what house she would be sorted into.

The first years were sorted first and Rose stood in the back of the room until they were done.

McGonagall instead of putting the hat and stool away said "Rose Potter please come forward."

Rose did took the hat from her and sat on the stool put the hat on and thought "hello again."

He said in her head "if it isn't Rose Potter I can not put you where you belong they have disolved Dovewing but I will put you where you will do well. You are brave and smart, cunning and loyal you would do well in all houses but I believe given your situation and the ways of the world now there is only one right place for you..."

It called out loudly "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron said "no surprise there."

Rose went over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to the first years.

She didn't really talk to anyone as she ate until pudding when Zabini turned to her and said "welcome to Slytherin Rose."

Rose smirked and said "thanks now we can have real fun."

Zabini laughed and said "I knew you were a wild girl at heart."

Patty said "Blaise she is only half blood and everyone knows she sleeps with professor Snape."

Rose looked at her and said "you are very much mistaken I very seldome sleep when I am sharing a bed with professor Snape. I shag him hard and wild he might not look it but that man knows what he is doing between the sheets. Boys just don't have what it takes to get me where I am going."

Rose smirked at both Draco and Zabini they knew full well that Rose wasn't telling the full truth as far as they knew Snape didn't know about it but most guys at the school had experienced just how sexual Rose was. She loved giving head as long as she could get away without anyone finding out she had many lovers they all knew not to talk about it or Rose would stop going to them and deny it and Rose would be the one believed.

Draco was the prefect that year it was his and Patty's jobs to show the first years and Rose to the dorms and let them know the password.

Rose had a bed added to the 5th year dorm for her in her oppinion it wasn't as nice as the dovewing dorm. Draco was the quidditch captian that year.

Chapter 2

Draco asked at breakfast the next morning "Potter are you any good at Quidditch? Is it genetic or did it skip you."

Rose chuckled and said "I'm a keeper. I was the captain of my team at Beauxbaton we never lost a game. Should I come to try outs Malfoy? Perhaps you would like to talk about it in private later."

Malfoy nodded and said "sounds good Potter how about after dinner."

Rose said "I will see you there."

Rose wasn't surprised that she was put on the quidditch team she was blowing the whole team.

Umbridge was the new Defense teacher and she was terrible, she was hired by Fudge and wouldn't teach practical defense and she wouldn't believe Voldemort was back Rose fortunatly had little interaction with her outside of class and in class she kept her mouth shut.

Rose would feel the mark burn when ever Voldemort would call anyone he knew that Rose could only come when she wasn't in class and only if Snape took her to him. Mostly she let him know about visions through owl unless it was very important then she would go to Snape and he would either bring Rose or deliver the message personally.

Rose only stopped sending packages to Sirius when he sent her owl back with a message asking her too. Remus might feel guilty about accepting the owls Rose sent him but he didn't ask her to stop but then again Rose was sending him wolfsbane potion and he couldn't get it any other way so he took it greatfully but a bit guilty because she was a traitor to them. At least it seemed that way anyway.

Rose showed up at the first DA meeting in the room of requirement everyone was staring at her Harry said "Rose we don't want you here. You have to leave now."

Rose asked "Harry I am still your twin, it was because of the visions."

Harry showed her out then said "I know but we can't risk you haveing a vision that tells you to kill us all. I know it isn't your fault that you are a seer but this is for everyone's safety. It is clear that you can't fight against what you see. So you have to stay away."

Rose hugged him and whispered "watch out for the Ravenclaws one of them will betray you to Umbridge."

Harry said "thanks now go."

Rose left the room of requirement Hermione asked "do you think she will tell anyone."

Harry said "honestly I have no idea what Rose will say to anyone anymore she has become so different recently."

Ron said "we never should have brought her to meet Sirius, that is where it all changed remember. You don't think she has been cursed do you. Maybe she is under the imperious."

Harry said "I don't know."

Hermione said "lets get on with the lesson."

Chapter 3

Rose loved Quidditch even if she didn't care for her team members all that much. It was really the only fun she could have other then potions class and even that was rather dull they were going over what they had learned the past 4 years mostly and Rose was far advanced in potions. She tried to join the potions club but they didn't want her dispite her advanced abilities. Quidditch she could release all of her tensions in. While the rest of her team were singing Weasley is our king because of how terrible he had preformed Rose didn't partisipate she simply did her best at playing. Slytherin ended up winning by a lot mostly because Ron was nervious.

Ron was taking his time in the showers everyone else was already gone he nearly jumped out of his skin when Rose softly said "Ron can I talk to you?"

He grabbed his towel to cover himself and asked bitterly "what do you want?"

Rose got close to him and ran a finger up and down his arm and said "I just wanted to make sure you are alright that my immature housemates haven't upset you. I was wondering if I could do anything to make you feel better."

He asked nervously "like what?"

Rose squatted down and licked her lips and pulled away his towel then took his freshly cleaned cock in her mouth and gave him head expertly.

He said "Oh god yes, Rose don't stop."

She innocently licked the tip and asked "do you like it Ron?"

He said "Oh sweet Jesus yes."

Rose went at it again she swallowed the load he gave her got up and said "this needs to stay between us Ron if you tell anyone I will deny it and they will believe me. It was a good game I hope you do better at the next one. When I say Weasley is my king it will be for a whole different reason. You are king sized. I should let you get dressed now. See you later Ron."

Ron returned to his dorm confused about what had happened but happy and he would never tell. Maybe she might even do it again if he kept quiet about it.

Chapter 4

Umbridge was making everyone miserable even the staff. Hagrid was missing. Not that Rose was taking care of magical creatures she worried a bit about him. Rose stayed at school for Christmas but Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to be spending Christmas with Sirius and the rest of the Weasley's.

Rose spent her christmas with Snape and the rest of the school. Harry had a dream about Arthur being attacked by Nagini and they were just able to get help to him in time.

Rose and Snape had to be very careful Umbridge never found them together outside of the classroom. Not just for their sexual relationship but also for their deatheater activity.

Snape began lessons with Harry in occlumency. In April just before easter Voldemort broke out a dozen of his deatheaters. Soon after he insisted that Rose be brought to him. He wanted her to meet the others especially Bellatrix LaStrange.

Snape brought Rose in to Malfoy Manner Rose didn't care what anyone said she held onto Snape's hand as they came in.

Bellatrix was a wildhaired women with just as wild eyes most would probably think of her as crazy. Rose thought of her as someone dangerous. She certainly didn't want to get her angry.

Bellatrix asked "is this her, is this the girl that is the reason our lord has been restored to his former glory? She is so small and doesn't seem much at all. She looks like a mudblood."

Rose looked down at her feet Voldemort said "Bellatrix that is quiet enough. If it were not for Rose Potter I would be nothing more then a helpless shadow of myself."

Voldemort held his hand out and said "Child come to me do not be afraid."

Rose released Snape's hand and went to be next to Voldemort Nagini came slithering over Rose smiled at her and spoke in parsel tongue "hello Nagini you beautiful creature."

Bellatrix gasp clearly she had not yet been told about Rose's ability to speak parsel tongue. Voldemort smiled and asked "my dear youngest servant is there any news you would like to tell me."

Rose said "it isn't clear yet I am not sure what it is you are after in the department of mysteries but I see Mr. Malfoy getting it for you in June. Does that help any?"

Voldemort said "very much so Rose you are always such a help to me. Tell me do you have many friends Rose?"

Rose said "I used to but not since last year they don't talk to me anymore. I have people that I can use to get what I want done they like me but they are not my friends they are my I am not sure I have a name for them other then followers."

Voldemort laughed and said "You remind me of a young me at your age you stay by my side and someday you might rival me in power."

Rose looked at him and said "my lord thank you for the complament but I don't think I will ever be as great as you, but if I did I would be your Ali."

Voldemort said "yes that is good."

Voldemort introduced his deatheaters when he got to Fenrir Greyback Rose asked "are you in need of someone to provide Wolfsbane potion? I could make it for you if you like."

Fenrir chuckled and said "Little girl I will never take that cursed potion it denys me for what I am."

Rose asked "you like being a werewolf?"

Fenrir said "It is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rose looked up at Snape and said "I don't understand."

Snape said "he is insane Rose no one actually wants to be a werewolf it is generous of you to offer to make him Wolfsbane but he isn't that kind that will be responsible for his change."

Rose said "Oh, he likes to bite then."

He said "yes little girl I do. Children are the best."

Rose stepped close to Snape again and took hold of his hand again then said "I think it is time for us to go now before we are missed."

Voldemort said "yes go child get back to school to your followers. Severus return after you bring her back it is late she should be in bed."

Snape took her back to school she embraced him before going to her dorm.

Chapter 5

Umbridge fired Trelawney and was attempting to evict her from the school.

When Rose came out from the group of students that had gathered she pulled out her wand and got between the two women and said "you can't do this to her, I wont let you. You can fire her but you can not evict her that is still up to the headmaster."

Dumbledore said "Yes it is, Sybill return to your rooms, Miss Potter learn to control your temper you shouldn't speak to your professors in such a manner. Come with me to my office we will talk about this in further detail."

Rose and Dumbledore went to his office Rose said "that woman makes me so angry I could just spit."

Dumbledore said "I know I feel the same way about her. Now have you seen anything that you should tell me?"

Rose said "Yes, probably but I am unsure if I should tell you. It is dangerous and Sirius dies because of it as much as he hates me I don't want to see him dead. But things come from this that are important for the future."

Dumbledore said "Rose we have been through this if you are unsure you tell me and I decide what to do about it."

Rose said "the dark lord is going to put a false vision in Harry's mind about Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries to get him to come and retrieve the prophesy. Him and some of his friends go to rescue Sirius but of course he isn't there the deatheaters are waiting for them. Severus lets the order know what is happening and they arrive just in time to rescue Harry and the others but Bellatrix kills Sirius. Harry gets so upset I can't blame him he is really close to Sirius. Poor Remus he loses the last of his childhood friends."

Dumbledore asked "when is it supposed to happen?"

Rose said "June, just after the last of our OWL's tests."

Dumbledore said "I see well thank you for telling me I don't want you to worry about it anymore. Now you should go study."

Rose said "Yes sir."

Rose left to go study she trusted Dumbledore to take care of it.

Rose kept herself busy studying and practicing Quidditch her team did well. She kept her lovers happy including Snape and she kept both Dumbledore and Voldemort informed with the information she chose to share with them.

Chapter 6

In April Dumbledore had to leave the school Umbridge found out about the DA and because it was called Dumbledore's army he took the blame but he had to flee or be arrested. Umbridge became even worse. She kicked Harry, Fred, and George off of the quidditch team and confistated their brooms.

Rose did her best to keep her head down and do what was asked of her and not make waves. Things were going well if not miserable for everyone When their Owl's arrived they were taking their Astronomy OWL where a whole group of Wizards attempted to evict Hagrid. McGonagall came to his defense and was hit by 7 stunning spells at once and had to be sent to St. Mungo's for healing.

When they were taking their last OWL a big ruckas happened as the Weasley twins broke their brooms out and left school when everyone went out to cheer them Harry collapsed as he had a vision of Sirius being tortured.

Rose caught up to Neville, Luna and Ginny standing outside of Umbridge's office but just at the same time as Draco and his goons that were on the inquisitorial squad. Draco pushed them in to the office only to find Umbridge starting to raise her wand to curse Harry.

Rose called out "Harry if you don't tell her I will."

Umbridge asked "tell me what?"

Rose looked at Hermione with wide eyes as she said "Dumbledore secret weapon."

Rose said "that is right he told us about it before he left. I am sorry Harry but I can't stand by and let you break the law. You are my twin I hope you understand."

Ron said "we understand you are a traitor."

Rose said "not everything is black and white Ron."

Umbridge said "where is this weapon?"

Hermione said "we will show you."

Harry, Hermione and Rose led Umbridge into the forest Harry Hermione and Rose were a bit ahead of Umbridge and he hissed "Rose what are you doing."

Rose hissed back "improvising I couldn't let her torture you."

Hermione hissed "great time for a pang of concious."

Rose shrugged and hiss "I don't understand it either."

Hermione suddenly stopped at a large tree with a rope tied to it Umbridge stopped them and accused them of lying to her when the centaurs arrived Umbridge bound one with rope chocking him Rose ran to help him losening the rope when she had him unbound she turned to Umbridge and shouted "How dare you do that to him, he did nothing to you."

Umbridge snapped "Silence you don't know what you are saying defending these half breeds."

Rose shook her head and said "Not a word."

Rose went back to Harry as Umbridge dug her own grave at further insulting the Centaurs and they took her away. They ran back and met up with the others on the bridge.

They all looked at Rose Harry said "thanks for the help but you go no further. We can't trust you and your cursed visions."

Rose nodded and said "the vision indicates it is a trap Harry. I can't tell you what to do about it but that is what I have seen. Be careful. No matter what you might think I don't want to see any of you get hurt."

Hermione said "thank you Rose."

Rose left them as they ran off in the other direction she went to inform Snape so he could let the order know. She could only hope for the best.

Rose found out from Snape about Sirius dying and Harry taking it so hard. Rose wanted to be there for him but felt he wouldn't want her so she stayed away. She was happy that Dumbledore was back.

The world now knew Voldemort was back and they were terrified.


End file.
